finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Armor
'' FFT.]] The Grand Armor is a recurring piece of armor in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a rare heavy armor. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Grand Armor found only in the Advance version, can be equipped by Cid. It grants +28 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, +8 Magic Evasion, and +15 to Spirit and Strength. This armor is metallic. It also grants resistant to Lightning-elemental attacks, and can only be found in the Cave of Trials. Final Fantasy IX The Grand Armor can only be worn by Steiner and Freya. It can be stolen from the Nova Dragon, or synthesized with a Mythril Sword and Mythril Armor for 45,000 gil. It provides 59 Defense and 1 Strength, and halves Shadow-elemental damage. It also teaches Chemist and Restore HP. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Grand Armor is the strongest heavy armor, dropped from Helvinek (rare). It provides 61 Defense, +12 Strength, and 90 LP as well as the Heavy Armor 10 license to wear. Because Grand Armor is an extremely rare drop, the best way to acquire one is by chaining Helvinek using the zone out glitch; when the Helvinek appears, the player must lure it to an area zone line, defeat it, grab the loot and get into the next zone before the EXP and LP are displayed, and it will reappear in the next zone. One has to be quick, so if the loot is too far away, the player should just leave the loot and fight it again in the next zone. In the ''Zodiac versions, Grand Armor now provides 67 Defense, +12 Strength, and requires the Heavy Armor 12 license for 110 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Henne Mines (Special Charter Shaft) and Cerobi Steppe (The Northsward), dropped by Helvinek (1% chance), from the Hunt Club sidequest, is a rare steal and a poach from Fafnir in Trial Mode Stage 89, and a rare steal from Behemoth King in Stage 90 and an uncommon steal from Judge Zargabaath in Stage 100. It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, Foebreaker, and Archer. ''Final Fantasy Tactics In the '' War of the Lions remake, Grand Armor grants HP +170 and permanent Reraise and Regen. It is usable by Knight, Dragoon and Samurai classes. It can be obtained via Rendezvous. In the iOS version, Grand Armor is purchasable for 5 gil at any poacher if there is a save file where the final battle has been won. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Grand Armor appears as a level 90 heavy armor that provides +2897 HP, +34 Bravery, and +7% Physical Defense. It can be obtained by trading 140,820 gil, Shielded Armor, Catoblepas Eye, and Warrior's Hopes x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Grand Armor is a Heavy Armor that is obtained as Knight Delita's Trust Master. It provides 72 DEF, 28 SPR, and HP +15%. Gallery FFtactics grand armor.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. DFFOO Grand Armor (T).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFBE Grand Armor.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Heavy armor